Gladiateur un jour, gladiateur toujours!
by Klearius Gant
Summary: Alibaba qui à ce moment se trouve sur le territoire de l'Empire Reim se retrouve confronté à une redoutable guerrière, Altia. Dans l'arène des gladiateurs, qui l'emportera? Narration par Altia.


"Altia."

Je sens que l'on m'appelle. Des profondeurs de la cellule, on m'appelle.

"Altia. L'heure est venu de montrer ce dont tu es capable. Prouve-leur que tu as une âme de guerrière."

Encore une bataille. Toujours des batailles. Je commence à en avoir marre de ce quotidien qui ne me sied pas. Je préfèrerai mille fois être ailleurs, entrain de goûter aux plaisirs de la vie libre d'un citoyen. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas le droit à ce privilège.

Ici, tout sent le sang, l'odeur de la guerre, de la bataille. Tout sent la haine et l'instinct de survie. C'est cela, ma vie.

Ma vie de gladiateur.

Je suis condamnée à me battre encore et encore. Pour vivre. Pour survivre. Combien de fois ai-je tuer? Combien de fois ai-je approché la mort, combien de fois ai-je senti une lame sur ma gorge?

Je suis vouée à cette destinée tragique. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Alors autant m'amuser un peu.

"Altia!"

J'entends mon nom crié haut et fort. Il résonne clairement à mes oreilles et vibre longtemps dans ma tête.

L'appelle de la mort.

La mienne ou la sienne.

"Présente!"

Je me levai et sortis de ma cellule que l'on venait d'ouvrir. Puis je traversai de longs et tortueux couloirs dont il n'était même pas la peine de retenir l'agencement. Inutile puisque tout était fait pour que l'on ne reconnaisse pas le chemin. Ainsi, ils nous empêchaient de retrouver la lumière du jour et avec, la liberté.

Nous leur appartenons. Ils nous ont achetés. Mais avant d'avoir échoué ici, nous étions comme eux. Libres et reconnus aux yeux du monde. Libres de suivre la voie qui nous revenait de droits.

Maintenant, tout cela n'est qu'une utopie.

Une vaste utopie.

Je continuai de parcourir le long et interminable couloir jusqu'à qu'un rayon lumineux et aveuglant m'irrita les yeux. Je posai mon regard vers le sol pour éviter d'être aveuglée.

La lumière du jour.

Enfin.

Me voici dans l'arène.

~après un long moment d'attente, Altia se retrouva enfin à la surface de la Terre. Elle huma l'air comme on hume une fragrance délicate et odorante. Pour elle, c'était l'odeur du combat, l'odeur de la victoire. Mais était-ce une illusion?~

Mon adversaire apparu à l'autre bout de l'arène. Il venait de remonter à la surface. Ses cheveux blonds resplendirent au soleil. Il était souriant.

Comme il semblait confiant..

A moi de briser ce sentiment.

Les spectateurs nous applaudirent. C'était toujours comme ça au début de chaque joute. Parfois, ils faisaient même des paris. Ils misaient je ne sais combien d'or sur le vainqueur. La cagnotte pouvait monter très haut comme elle pouvait rester très basse voire ne pas exister du tout. Tout dépendait de l'humeur des sénateurs. Il y en avait des rangées remplies. En effet, assister à un combat de gladiateurs n'était pas permit à n'importe qui. Il fallait être riche. Et respecté.

Revenons à notre très cher adversaire.

Etrangement, il ne semblait pas être un gladiateur. Il était richement vêtu et arborait une sorte de toge bleu sombre. Il sortit un poignard magnifiquement décoré d'or et de pierres. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, jeune impudent?"

Ma voix résonna dans l'arène. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle et se firent silencieux, intéressés comme ils l'étaient par la conversation.

Il n'en perdit pas son sourire.

"Mais rien du tout jeune gladiateur, seulement je crois connaitre l'issue de cet affrontement.

-Oh.. Tu me semble bien sûr de toi jeune homme. Mais comment peux-tu connaitre la fin de ce combat que tu n'as même pas commencé?

-C'est seulement mon intuition très chère."

Mon regard s'assombrit. Il était bien trop téméraire, ou alors il ne saisissait pas l'importance de ses paroles.

"Si tu le dis. Et si on débutait ce combat, pour savoir qui de nous deux aura la victoire?

-Excellente idée. Es-tu prête?

-Prête!"

Je découvrais mon épée, fine et raffinée, ornée seulement d'une simple cisaille d'argent. Je tenais la garde à deux mains puis m'élançais.

Je me ruai vers lui, tel un animal sauvage enragé.

"Viens donc, jeune impertinent! Montre-moi toute ta puissance! criai-je, de toute la puissance de ma voix. Viens goûter à la mort qui t'emportera sitôt que j'aurai posé ma lame sur ta gorge!

-Je viendrai avec plaisir mais je préfère te donner l'honneur de porter le premier coup, répondit-il avec une arrogance démesurée."

Et en effet, je portai le premier coup qu'il para avec une étonnante facilité. Ma lame glissa sur la sienne et vint bruyamment poser son tranchant sur le poussiéreux sol.

"Kss.."

Je relevai mon épée et la pointai vers son visage. Aussi vive qu'une hirondelle, je la chargeai vers lui. Cependant, il évita mon coup avec autant d'aisance que la première fois.

"Eh bien, tu perds la main, jeune gladiatrice?"

Sa phrase acheva de m'enrager. Je poussais un hurlement animal digne d'un cri lupin et reculai de quelques pas, faisant en sorte de ne lui laisser aucun échappatoire, aucune issue. Je tournai autour de lui, l'épée dans une main. Puis, à la vitesse de la lumière, je me baissai et pris un peu du sable de l'arène et le dirigeai vers son visage. Cela eut pour effet de l'aveugler un court moment, me laisser une ouverture étroite mais je ne ratai pas une telle occasion de porter un coup, qui sait fatal.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la suite.

Retirant sa main de son visage, il leva son poignard à une vitesse incroyable. Nos deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, cependant que l'on essayait chacun de son côté de prendre l'autre par surprise, lui en jouant à l'aveuglé et moi en achevant ma ruse. Le bruit que cela fit fut assourdissant autant pour nous deux que pour les spectateurs. Cependant, il prit le dessus et ce n'est que de justesse que j'évitai son coup. Je reculai et brandis mon épée pour défendre ma vie à temps.

"Pas mal. lançai-je.

-Merci, mais ce n'est que le début ma chère. Attends de voir la suite!"

Il s'éleva dans les airs. Je me retrouvai à devoir lever les yeux pour suivre le moindre de ses mouvements et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à mon tour aveuglé par la brillante lumière du soleil.

J'étais faite come un rat.

"Il est hors de question que je te laisse me tuer!"

Dans un élan de désespoir, je levai trop tardivement mon épée pour essayer vainement de bloquer son attaque.

Et voilà, je suis finie.

Son poignard déchira la manche d'un habit blanc pur et pourtant tâché je ne sais combien de fois de sang de mes victimes. Sa tranchante lame me brûla la chair et s'enfonça profondément dans mon épaule. La douleur, vivace et atroce, me pénétra dans jusque dans l'âme.

Mon honneur venait d'en prendre un coup.

Je saignai abondamment. Essayant d'arrêter la perte grandissante de mon flux d'énergie, je posai un genou à terre.

"Toi..Comment oses-tu.. Je vais te trucider!"

Je m'élançai violemment vers lui et frappa, encore et encore, fesant résonner ma lame contre la sienne, perfide. Il para tous mes coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Je continuai de m'acharner jusqu'à que j'entendis une voix.

"Altia! Convoque-moi!"

Je m'arrêtai, abasourdie d'entendre la voix de ma cellule. Je levai les yeux vers les spectateurs, espérant reconnaitre le détenteur de la parole. Mais je ne trouvai personne. Ils étaient tous silencieux.

"Qu'attend-tu pour utiliser mes pouvoirs!"

Mais d'où pouvait venir cette voix? A qui appartenait-elle?!

"Que se passe-t-il? demanda mon adversaire.

-Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Il y a une voix..

-..Une voix..?

-.. Une voix.. Qui me dit de la convoquer..d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.."

Mon adversaire ne prit pas la peine de m'en demander plus. Il fonça sur moi.

Et frappa.

Un coup mortel.

Son poignard traversa mes entrailles et s'enfonça plus profondément qu'au premier coup. La douleur me coupa le souffle. Je vomis du sang sur le sol de l'arène. Je senti mes sens s'engourdir pour s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil. Mes yeux se brouillèrent.

Je me sens mourir.

Je passai alors de l'arène à un vaste labyrinthe, semblable à celui que je traversai quotidiennement. J'avais retrouvé tous mes sens.

"Alors, te décides-tu enfin à m'appeler?"

Je me retournai vers le détenteur de la voix que j'avais tant de fois entendue mais dont je ne connaissais pas le maître. Je me retrouvai face à un jeune homme à la beauté si étrange qu'il en était car, aussi abasourdissant que cela pouvait l'être, bleu de la tête aux pieds.

"Qui es-tu?!"

Je fis quelques pas en arrière. Il sourit.

"A toi de trouver. Mais si tu me convoquais en attendant, histoire de nous amuser un peu? En même temps, tu ne peux plus trop faire quoi que ce soit, vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

-Comment..?"

Il s'avança vers moi.

"Allons, convoque-moi."

Et c'est alors que je revins à l'arène. Je venait apparemment de sortir d'une étrange torpeur car mon adversaire, toujours sur ses gardes, attendait de voir si je me relevai ou non. Il paraissait complètement désorienté.

"En vie?!"

Je me relevai avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ma blessure à l'épaule ainsi que celle dans mes entrailles me tiraillèrent affreusement. Cependant, j'avais retrouvé tous mes sens.

Mais mon épée, elle, avait disparu.

Laissant place à une lance. Une lance d'argent.

"Que.."

Et dans le reflet de sa matière, je me vis.

Était-ce moi?

Non, impossible.

Et pourtant..

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps. Ma nouvelle apparence occupera mes pensées plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait que je combatte.

Que je le vainc.

Une fois de plus, je m'élançai. Je frappai un grand coup qui fit gémir sa lame. Je me mit à l'assaut et portait des coups, encore et encore. Je ne m'arrêtai pas.

Encore.

Et encore.

Je ne voulais pas succomber à mes blessures.

Pas avant de l'avoir réduit en cendres.

Pas avant d'avoir la victoire à portée de main!

"Crèves, jeune impertinent! Subis mon courroux avant que je ne rende l'âme! Pour l'honneur d'une gladiatrice!"

Et je le portai.

Mon dernier assaut.

Ma lame traversa son épaule et ressortit de l'autre côté.

Et pourtant..

"Que... Tu.. Tu as.. vaincu.."

Et je m'effondrai.

Sa lame me transperce.

Du plus profond de mon âme.

C'est terminé.

"..Toutes mes.. félicitations.. jeune impertinent.."

Il me regarda. Et je vis de la compassion dans son regard. Ce n'était pas un gladiateur. Pas un membre du bas peuple.

".. jeune noble.."

Et je me tus.

A tout jamais.

"Altia!"

Une voix.

La même voix.

"Altia!"

Je me meurs.

"Altia n'est plus.. Altia te salue, jeune djinn.."

Et plus rien.

~The end~


End file.
